Para ti
by Shin Black
Summary: Unas palabras de Shiraishi dedicadas a la persona que más ama en el mundo. SHITENHOUJI FIC. Shiraishi x Chitose. Oneshort  muy cortito pero cute


Es difícil describir lo importante que eres para mí, porque a pesar de compartir mucho tiempo juntos, nunca hemos estado necesariamente juntos. Durante la cursada en nuestro colegio secundario, la relación entre nosotros probablemente no fue la más óptima que pudiera imaginar, debido a mis pequeños viajes a Tokio por pasantías o problemas familiares que no hace falta describir acá.

Increíblemente, cuando te conocí, sentí ese brillo que hoy puedo ver con mis propios ojos, eso que te hace único e inigualable y a la vez me hace sentir tan poco; pero ojo, tú no tienes la culpa de ser como eres y de hacerme sentir como me siento, porque a pesar de éste sentimiento que se alberga en mi interior, inexplicable e infinito como lo es, es lo que llena mis pulmones cada día, lo que me hace ver el sol en las mañanas y respirar el aire fresco del verano.

Durante un tiempo no quise creer que lo que sentía era verdadero, real, tanto como las nubes que decoran el cielo estrellado; me negaba a pensar que podía enamorarme y que podía hacerlo de ti, pero intenté rechazar aquel sentimiento por miedo a que sea un delirio, una tortura, una incongruencia que me llevara a la locura.

Pero ¿qué es el Shintenhouji sin la locura?

Suspiro al pensar que estas notas que escribo jamás llegarán a destino, porque durante un gran tiempo fui presa del miedo que me abatía y que aun lo hace cuando leo las palabras escritas en este viejo cuaderno.

Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿qué pasaría si lo leyeras y supieras que detrás de mis ojos, cuando te veía, había más que el brillo de un simple colega? ¿Qué pasaría si derepente todos esos sentimientos volcados en papel y lápiz se dieran a conocer? Serías capaz de aceptar, tu corazón lleno de nobleza, paz y sentimientos, este sentimiento que me acongoja; sería capaz de decirme "si" ante un rotundo "no" de la sociedad.

Como me gustaría ser como Yuuji o Koharu, hasta el propio Kinchan, Zaizen o Kenya. Como me gustaría ser tan valiente para enfrentarte y decirte la verdad. Pero debo admitir que lo que más destacan de mí es mi principal defecto. La valentía que demuestro en la cancha en cada ataque, es la que me falta para enfrentarte cuando de sentimientos se trata.

¿Puede ser posible eso? ¿Puede ser posible el que me sobre y me falte lo mismo en cuestiones separadas?

En definitiva tú eres el que decide, mi corazón está a tu disposición. Probablemente algún día encuentres este cuaderno y veas lo ingenuo e idiota que fui en creer en el amor, el amor a primera vista, el amor adolescente, el amor que yo creo verdadero.

16 de Julio de 2010.

–¿Crees que esto que escribiste hace veinte años es una tontería? –un muchacho de cabello crespo cierra el cuaderno frente a la chimenea, mirando el chispeante brillo del fuego frente a él.

El muchachón junto a él niega con la cabeza y suspira pesadamente ante aquella pregunta. Había pasado ya unos veinte años y tantas cosas habían cambiado.

–Si pudiera volver a ese día, y decirle a mi yo de ese entonces lo que pasaría, probablemente no hubiera escrito ese cuaderno –habló y tosió un poco para carraspear su cansada garganta.

–¿Probablemente?

–Tuve lo que quería siempre, y me lastimaba a mi mismo pensando que no obtendría lo más preciado para mi –susurró–. Me carcomía por dentro pensar en una negativa.

–¿Negativa? ¿Por qué daría una negativa? –sonrió, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y por la que dejaría absolutamente todo.

–No lo sé –bajó la mirada y observó sus manos, aquellas manos jóvenes pero cansadas de tanto trabajar–. Supongo que era una posibilidad.

–No para mí, nunca…

–Pero sí para mi, era imposible pensar que un ser de tan buen corazón como tú iba a decirme que sí…era…..imposible.

–¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, extendiéndole el cuaderno.

–Porque eras tan inalcanzable, tan ideal.

–Jejejeje, hablas como un idiota enamorado –esas palabras habían sonado tan dulces que Shiraishi no pudo más que pensar que siempre había optado bien.

–Obviamente….

–Shiraishi ¿por qué dijiste que si volverías a aquella época y te dirías lo que ha pasado seguramente no hubieras escrito todo esto? –preguntó el muchacho de cabello crespo.

–Porque no desperdiciaría el tiempo escribiendo, te lo diría, y con ese tiempo que perdí sufriendo y escribiendo, te amaría toda hora, todo minuto y todo segundo de mi vida hasta que un suspiro cansado me mate, ¿ahora lo entiendes? Te amo, Senri.

Una lágrima calló de sus ojos.

Ya no eran niños, no eran adolescentes.

Ya eran adultos.

Ya todo sabía diferente, todo se pensaba diferente.

Pero amar, se amaba igual siempre o eso era lo que Shiraishi sentía.


End file.
